rainbowbritefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of the Sprites
The Dark Princess from Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer returns. And she still holds a grudge towards Rainbow Brite for taking away her powers. Synopsis One night while everyone in Rainbow Land is asleep. Puppy Brite hears a noise and barks to wake up Rainbow Brite, but Rainbow doesn't see anything, so she assumes he just had a bad dream and goes back to sleep. What she doesn't know, is that a ship just flew overhead carrying the Dark Princess and Count Blogg. The next morning, Rainbow and Starlite take off on a mission to restore color to a star that turned gray during the night. Twink loads her up with Star Sprinkles to restore the star's color. Twink takes the responsibility of getting more Star Sprinkles for the Color Kids while she's away. But when he reaches the Color Cave, he is not happy with the amount of Color Crystals that the Sprites have mined. They tell him that there aren't enough crystals, so he tells them to go farther back in the cave to search for more. They reach a cave farther back and begin to work. They look up to see the Dark Princess and Count Blogg have suddenly appeared. The Princess informs the Sprites that she has come to their world in search of diamonds to give her back her power. She tells them to start digging, but they resist. She then makes up the story that she is the "Queen of the Sprites" and that they must obey her orders. They still will not comply, so Count Blogg helps to change their mind. He catches one of the Sprites, ties him up where none of the other Sprites can see him, and brings out a frog, claiming that he turned the Sprite into a frog. He tells them that the same fate will fall on all of them if they choose not to mine the diamonds. The Sprites got to work mining diamonds, but while they were doing that, they weren't gathering any Color Crystals for the Color Kids. The Color Console was starting to run low, and the colors around Rainbow Land were fading. Murky Dismal and Lurky noticed the faded colors as well. Openly wondered what was keeping the Sprites from getting more Color Crystals, so they headed off towards the Color Caves to find out. Meanwhile, Twink was on his way to the Color Caves to find out what was taking the Sprites so long. He ran to the back of the cave and was happy at first to see the Sprites working so hard. But his happiness turned into anger when he looked into their crates to see that they weren't mining Color Crystals at all, but diamonds. He demanded an explanation and the Sprites started telling him about the awful Princess and Count Blogg and how they had turned one of the Sprites into a frog! But they didn't have time to finish their story before Count Blogg came over and captured Twink! He tied Twink up with the other Sprite and told the rest of the Sprites that Twink had been turned into a frog as well. Right after this incident, Murky and Lurky show up on the scene. Murky is surprised to see the Princess there in Rainbow Land, but wants to help her if it'll get rid of Rainbow Brite. The two are trying to hide out, but when Lurky hears that the lady is a princess, he slides down a rock right beside them and asks if he can wear her crown. The Dark Princess and Count Blogg are furious at being discovered. Then they remember the last time they saw Murky and Lurky was during their last encounter with Rainbow Brite. Murky and Lurky were supposedly going to help them capture her, but they didn't come through. Count Blogg was just about to throw the two into a nearby river when Murky told them that he could lead them to Rainbow Brite. The Princess was ecstatic to find that they had landed in Rainbow Land and that the "Rainbow Brat" was so close by. They decided to hide out at Murky's "castle" while the Princess regained her powers. Count Blogg stayed behind to keep an eye on the Sprites. As they headed to the Pits, Rainbow Brite was headed back to the Color Castle. When she arrived, the Color Kids informed her of the shortage of Color Crystals. They said they hadn't seen Twink all afternoon and the color was fading! So Rainbow and Starlite left for the Color Caves to see if they could locate Twink. They called Twink's name as they rode through the caves, but got no response. Count Blogg heard them coming, so he grabbed Twink and ran off before they got there. They went further back in the caves and saw the Sprites working hard, but they wouldn't answer Rainbow's questions! They could tell something wasn't right. Finally the Sprites realized that Count Blogg was no longer there, so they explained what had happened to Rainbow. Rainbow and Starlite went to see what had become of the two captured Sprites. The yellow one was still there, so they untied him and he told them everything he knew. From his description, Rainbow could tell that it was Count Blogg and the Dark Princess who were causing this trouble. He also told them that Count Blogg had taken Twink, so they ran off to find him! Unfortunately, Count Blogg was already taking off for the Pits in their spacecraft, with Twink. Rainbow and Starlite went back to the Color Castle to get the Color Kids' help. Meanwhile, in the Pits, the Princess had constructed a diamond necklace for herself and was testing out her newfound powers. She shot out what looked like lightening from her fingertips and turned rocks into diamonds. But only a few seconds later, the diamond rocks turned back into regular rocks. The Princess was furious about these "cheap imitation diamonds" and demanded better ones. Murky and Lurky told her they would go straight back to the Color Cave and get her some more. Murky wanted to do all he could to help get rid of Rainbow Brite. But Rainbow and the Color Kids overheard their conversation and decided to outsmart them. Rainbow and Starlite ran as fast as they could to the Color Caves so they could get there before Murky and Lurky did. They told the Sprites to put a bunch of Color Crystals into the crates instead of diamonds and to give them to Murky and Lurky when they got there. And so they did. Murky and Lurky brought the crates straight to the Princess and she loved them. She had never seen such beautiful "diamonds" before. She made a new necklace out of them right away, still not knowing that they were Color Crystals. She and Count Blogg hopped into their ship and took off for the Color Castle. Murky and Lurky followed close behind so they would be there to see the fight. And Twink freed himself while everyone was running towards the Color Castle. The Princess and Count Blogg land directly in front of the Color Castle. Rainbow comes out to face her opponent. The Princess starts shooting lightening bolts at her, but Rainbow dodges each one. Rainbow takes off her Color Belt and uses it to shoot out a rainbow that encompasses the Princess. It uses the Color Crystals around her neck to make it even stronger. Count Blogg tries to help her, but when he touches the rainbow it sends him flying back to the ship. The Princess tries to break free, but the same thing happens to her. Rainbow uses the rainbow to pick up their ship and send it far away. The Sprites run to congratulate Rainbow. New Characters Trivia * This was the last episode of the original "Rainbow Brite" animated television series. Category:Episodes